dellfan99fandomcom-20200213-history
My Least Favorite TV Shows
This is a list of my least favorite TV shows that I most likely would not watch with a passion. This is also the equivalent of a review for these shows, since I'm not that analytical compared to PieGuyRulz or other YouTube critics. They are not in any particular order, since I hate them a lot. Note that some of these shows might get their special page due to how much information I have for them. The List Uncle Grandpa - I hated this thing with a burning passion when it premiered. It was about a grown-ass man who goes around the world taking kids to his RV. It may be certain that he's not only severely mentally handicapped, but he's also high on drugs that should stay illegal for eternity. Whoever thought that a show featuring a fictional pedophile in a show made for children ''should've been fired from Cartoon Network long ago. He takes children away from their parents. Like that's something Jimmy Saville would do if somebody told him to make a show similar to Barney The Dinosaur on BBC. Any. fucking. post-2010. Dan Schneider show. Atypical - What happens if you make a Netflix show about an autistic kid, giving him the stereotypical Sheldon personality, while making him excruciatingly cringy and unfunny? You get this abomination. Don't even get me started on how in the hell was this show was pitched. This is the nearest that Autism $peaks would get into spreading their ableist propaganda on a television show. Especially when the main character is so shallow towards the autistic community, he is perceived as offensive as D.W. Griffith's ''Birth of a Nation. Except that Birth of a Nation is slightly interesting and was revolutionary at its time. The Big Bang Theory - Coming from the Big Four networks who were desperate to make new shows as cable television kicked their asses since the late 90s, this show was perfectly okay with making fun of people with autism. You had Sheldon, who is a breathing stereotype that makes everyone (including neurotypicals) cringe so hard that it gives them physical pain. Don't forget to mention how much he says "BAZINGA" to the point where CBS had to make it a marketing slogan for their slowly declining ratings. This show was also infamous for putting in the infamous laugh track to jokes that weren't funny at all. Young Sheldon - The spinoff to ''The Big Bang Theory, ''this show was very desperate to lean on to the fanbase that actually liked 30 minutes of pointless computer and science-fiction references. So they decided to make a prequel show about Sheldon's childhood, which seems only interesting to nostalgia fanboys that believed everything after 9/11 really sucked ass (which didn't, to be precise). Set in 1989, it shows Sheldon as a child prodigy that goes to a high school meant for people that were 5 years older than him. As a result, people saw him as either a weirdo, smartass, or a special ed student. Although he was fascinated with mathematics, science, and even late 80s Tandy computers, it still seems cringy to watch if you aren't a fan of The Bazinga Show.